In cases of emergencies
by Maighread
Summary: welcome to the new generation at Hogwarts. It's been many years since the defeat of Voldemort, but something troubling is stirring, and it's heading straight for the wizarding world.
1. dreams, absent moons, and annoyed stars

**A few things you must know before reading;**

- this is the next generation at Hogwarts. [Harry potter's little kiddies]

- Yes, Luna and Neville did in fact marry, but Neville simply decided to take Luna's name, instead of her taking his. If I had a name like Longbottom, trust me, I would do the same.

- Stella is not normally this cross and blunt. She's rather like her mother; whimsical and ditty. She's just tired and frustrated in this chapter.

- This is rated M for: Violence, language, and possibly citrusy future chapters.

~Chapter 1~

Of dreams, absent moons, and irritated stars,

**disclaimer:** I do not, in any way shape or form, own Harry Potter, and most of the characters belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. The OC's, however, are creations of my terrible, terrible mind.

A pair of purple eyes flickered open, staring discontentedly up at the dark ceiling, watching the small, sticker stars glitter there. The girl to whom the eyes belonged to was critically thinking about the dream she had just had, trying to find some meaning hidden through the disorganized muck. She had been seeing the same vision in her sleep for a few nights now, and it never got easier to figure out, no matter how many times she witnessed it.

Stella Lovegood was not pleased. What good was a seer if they couldn't figure out what a simple dream meant? A frown turning on her face, Stella sat up and slid out of her patchy, mismatched bedsheets, silently pacing around her room. Walking by first stepping with her toes, then letting her heel fall down, making sure not to make noise so as to not wake up her grandfather, Xeno. He barely got enough sleep as it was, and Stella didn't want to wake him because of her own problems. Sighing, she plopped down at her desk chair, a few small candles magically flaring to life as she places her elbows on the table, resting her head on her palm, thinking about the vision she had just witnessed.

In her dream, Stella had seen chaos, that was for sure. Flashes of green and red, like a display of Christmas fireworks. Also, there had been a cloaked figure, who appeared to be the one causing the havoc. There had also been another figure, and though he had not been cloaked as well, he was unrecognizable. _Fuck. _Stella thought angrily, her eyes narrowing. _Why does it always have to be so god damn mysterious and annoying?_

It wasn't as if Stella was a terrible seer, it was just that she had trouble figuring out what the dreams and visions meant. Typically, the vision was clearer, and easier to decipher, but this bloody dream had never unfogged itself, and just left Stella feeling annoyed and upset at not being able to do what she normally did best.

"Bugger." She muttered, riffling through the messy stacks of parchment that had accumulated on her desk since she had last bothered to clear it off. The papers were mainly letters, letters that her parents had sent her as they continued their expedition through america, Neville, Stella's father, studying muggle plants and seeing if they could be used for potions, and Luna, Stella's mother, on a wild goose hunt for some other creature that nobody knew about. Stella sighed, feeling a small pang in her chest as she longed for her parents. They had been gone the entire summer, and with the school year beginning in only a week, it appeared as if the Professor Neville Lovegood would not be there for the start of year. Stella smiled as her fingers brushed against a photo of Neville and Luna smiling and waving, the figured occasionally blowing kisses to their only daughter. Even though she thought it was silly, Stella pressed two fingers to her lips and blew a kiss back, hoping with all of her might her parents would return safe and sound.

Sighing again, Stella set the moving picture back down, pulling out a relatively clean sheet or parchment and a quill, steadily dipping the tip into the inkwell, and commenced writing her letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_Summer still sucks. I told you it wouldn't get better, but you kept persisting that it would. Silly Lily._

_Anyway, I hope James hasn't been too much of a bother to you since your last letter, I heard a rumor that he's going to be teaching Defense against the dark arts this year. Professor Grut apparently quit at short notice, and some fourth years were giggling about it at Diagon Alley. I don't understand why James is so popular, he's kind of an arse, or perhaps that's just me?_

_I've been having this really peculiar dream lately. I can't figure out what it means, and it has been bothering me to no end. I can't get enough sleep, so I've been really cranky lately. Grandfather isn't too pleased by this. He keeps muttering to himself about how young ladies should be pleasant beings. Apparently, I had been acting worse than I thought. I can't really explain what I say through writing, so I'll tell you when we see each other on the first. It's simpler that way, and I really need your brains for this. Thinking about the dream only makes my head hurt._

_I miss you, and can't wait until the first. Say hello to your family to me._

_See you at a quarter to ten, on one past nine,_

_Stella._

Sealing the letter, Stella rose, tiptoeing out her room and descending down the stairs into the kitchen. She crossed the small room to the creature in the corner, who was busy grooming his wings. "Okay, now, Marlowe," Stella told the owl sternly, "This letter needs to get to Lily. I know it's late, but you're nocturnal, so it shouldn't matter too much." The bird hooted in defiance, but stuck it's leg out for the letter to be tied to anyway. Satisfied that the letter would not fall in Marlowe's flight, Stella placed the bird on her arm, walking over to the window and opening it into the night. "Remember. To Lily." The bird hooted softly, then took off, disappearing into the dark night.

Leaning against the windowsill, Stella stuck her head slightly out the window, breathing in the cool air deeply, closing her eyes as she released the air from her lungs.

_Well, what now?_

**Author's Notes:**

Well, hello.

this chapter is much, much shorter than what the others will be.

Don't you love how Luna [Lunar; moon] has a daughter called Stella [Stellar; Stars] Yeah, I'm not sure what I was thinking when naming Stella.

This is more of a prologue than a 'chapter one' if you understand what I'm attempting to say.

Please review and tell me if you're intrigued by this story and wish to have it continue?


	2. Some things never change

~Chapter 2~

Some Things Never Change

**Disclaimer**: I am but a mere, humble servant of J.K. Rowling, and most of these characters are hers. Just saying'.

It was a typical morning at the Potter household.

Ginny was humming happily as she used magic to make the eggs cook faster, waving her hands at the china cupboard, the plates independently zooming out and settling themselves on the table. Harry lifted his coffee mug to his face as his eyes scanned across the Daily Prophet, smiling as he felt Ginny's face next to his as she read part of the paper over his shoulder.

Albus was up in his room, reading quietly as he leaned against the headboard of his bed.

Lily was running through her list of things to pack for her final year at Hogwarts for what seemed the millionth time.

James was snogging yet another girl in his bedroom.

The cat was chasing a mouse.

"Breakfast!" Ginny's voice rang out through the house and within a minute, all Potter children were going down the stairs, Lily and Albus making their way to the kitchen while James showed the pretty brunette out.

"Who was that?" Lily inquired as her eldest brother joined them at the table, nibbling on a piece of toast.

"Mary… no, marianne. Wait… It's Mary. I'm sure of it." James said, helping himself to the eggs.

"James," Ginny sighed, settling down at the table next to her husband who seemed oblivious to the whole conversation. "You know how I feel about you fooling around with so many girls. Shouldn't you be acting more serious, now that you're going to be a teacher?" James simply grinned at her words.

"I'm not a professor yet, mom. Which reminds me, Lily, have you completed your summer schoolwork?" he waggled his eyebrows at her, and the redhead sighed.

"James, I finished the work a week into vacation. If you hadn't been busy with your hand up the shirts of females, maybe you would notice things other than girls knickers." Lily sighed again, lazily scraping the jam over the toast. Harry, hearing this short speech, spit out his coffee into the mug at his lips, choking.

"Lily!" Ginny chastised, patting the back of the still choking Harry, "That's not the appropriate way to word that!"

"No, but it was quicker." Lily grinned and Albus smiled quietly, his eyes twinkling with amusement. James was not pleased by this, but his irritation slid away with an infuriatingly knowing smirk.

"What, just because you're not wanted by anyone doesn't mean you have to take out your jealousy on me." Lily's smile was wiped away, and her green eyes narrowed.

"Why you-" whatever Lily was going to say next, nobody knew, for an owl zoomed through the kitchen window, dropping a package of letters on Albus, then flew away.

"Hm? What's this?" Albus said, picking up the letter and eyeing his name that was elegantly scrawled on it. "There's one for Lily and another for James as well." James' long arm reached across the table, snatching the letter from Albus' hand and tearing it open. Lily took her own, finding the typical list of things she would need to Hogwarts in the following year. She sighed, gently tucking the list back into the envelope, watching as James did the same.

"Professor stuff," he explained to his family's inquiring glances. "Proper disciplinary practices, grading, that sort of stuff. Albus, what's in your letter? Albus?"

"What? Oh, erm, they want me to be an assistant for Slughorn." Albus said, his brown knitting together as he continued reading.

"What?" Ginny said, frowning. "I don't understand why Slughorn doesn't retire. He's on the verge of kicking the bucket, yet he's too stubborn to retire." Harry nodded at this, setting down the paper.

"I don't know if I should, I mean, James is already a professor, and you know…." the red haired boy frowned, trailing off. There was silence for a moment before Lily cleared her throat.

"You should." she declared. This caused everyone to look at her in shock. Lily had thrown a huge tantrum after finding out about James becoming her new defense against the dark arts teacher, and she had refused to come out of her room for a week. She had most definitely not been pleased with James. "You love potions. And taking this job means you can probably become the potions master, and though you have never said it, I know you've been dreaming about it since your first year. I'm not oblivious." Albus cracked a small smile.

"Yeah," James pitched in. "We could terrorize the first years together! Come on, it'll be fun!" There was a few moments before Albus responded.

"Fine, I'll try it out, but if I decide I don't like the job, I'm quitting." he took another bite of eggs before standing. "I'll write them saying that I'll accept." he excused himself and left them.

"Well, I should probably- another owl?" the rest of the Potters turned their heads to the window as a tawny owl came flying gracefully through the window, landing on the table and holding out it's leg to Lily, who took the letter that was attached there.

"Hullo Marlowe," she said, softly stroking the owl's feathers as she used her other hand to open the envelope. Marlowe hooted, and began to eat the scraps of food off of Albus' abandoned plate.

"Whossit from?" James inquired, taking another bite of toast.

"Stella," Lily said, placing the letter on top of her Hogwarts list. James rolled his eyes. He wasn't a fan of her blonde friend.

"What does the almighty seer say?" James snickered, attempting to snatch the letter, but Lily pulled it away before he could grasp it. The last thing she wanted was for James to read her letter.

"She thinks you're an arse," Lily grinned. "And that her summer has sucked."

"Poor dear," Ginny said sympathetically, sounding much like her mother, Molly. "She misses her parents, I bet. Luna and Neville have been gone quite awhile. And Xeno is a bit… odd to be around."

"Does the fortune-teller have anything to say about the future?" James teased. "I want to ask her about the next Quidditch world cup, I want to know who to bet on."

"James," their father said in a warning tone, but everyone knew how he felt about seers.

"Come on, dad, seers are just full of bollucks anyway." James said, leaning against the chair. "Divination is such a ridiculous subject. Don't know why they even teach it. Such preposterous…" James trailed off in muttering, most likely because he could not think of further insults.

"Right," Lily sighed, standing. "Well, I'm going back to my room." she declared, pushing in her chair and leaving the kitchen as James and Harry continued to make fun of seers. though they weren't insulting Stella directly, Lily felt enough fury as they were. It wasn't that Lily fully believed in all seers, but Stella was frighteningly accurate, and it didn't take long for Lily to trust her friend when it came to predictions. Plus, Stella had passed Divination with flying colors, and had helped Lily to do the same, which she was exceedingly grateful for. Lily was exceptionally intelligent, as were her brothers, but unlike her, her brothers had failed Divination. Lily had never told her parents that the only reason she had was because of Stella's help.

Entering her rom and closing it after her, Lily sat her desk, pulling out a fresh sheet of paper and a muggle pen. She found that muggle writing utensils were much more comfortable to hold than quills. Plus, she didn't have to constantly dip them in an inkwell.

_Stella,_

_Sorry your summer was awful. Mine was mind-numbingly dull. _

_Sadly, yes, I confirm that rumor to be true. Starting on September 2nd, James will be our professor for Defense against the Dark Arts. Trust me, I'm just enthralled at this as you are. and get this; Albus is going to be Slughorn's assistant. Goody, I get to have both brothers with me this year. This was not how my last year was supposed to be. _

_You have to tell me about your vision on the train. You know how much my seer skills suck, but I'll try my best to help you sort it out. I miss hearing your random predictions, and I haven't had a reliable weather source. Dumb muggle weatherman, don't know a thing about what they're saying._

_see you on the first,_

_Lily._

Hurriedly stuffing the letter in an envelope and sealing it, Lily went back downstairs, where she found Marlowe still on the breakfast table, eating bits of toast that were being tossed to him by James.

"Finished your reply so quickly?" he inquired as she attached the letter to the owl's leg.

"Yes, because, unlike you, I don't have to sit for half an hour trying to remember the name to which girl I'm writing to." She led the owl to the window and released him into the sunny morning, turning and smiling happily at her brother's annoyed expression.

"Just wait until the school year starts. I'll be drowning you in so much homework and detentions that you'll be living in your own personal-"

"James," Ginny said sharply as she entered the room. "You are going to be a dignified professor and you will not terrorize your sister. Am I clear?" James rolled his eyes but agreed nonetheless.

"I promise," James sighed, but Lily knew better than to take his word for it.

"You two better think of what you need to get when we go to Diagon Alley," Ginny said as she magicked the dishes clean. "And no more bickering, I have enough to think about without you two arguing all the time."

Lily and James nodded, but each one was thinking about how to irritate the other in the future.

Some things never change.

**Miss Maighread's Notes:**

SO. Chapter two. The glorious Potter family.

I'm kinda in love with James. His arrogance is so charming.

I'm hoping to upload chapters at a more linear pace,

but I don't know, I sometimes get carried away and I write up a storm and feel a burning desire to share it.

Still deciding.

**Important announcement:**

This story will go nowhere until I get some reviews. Not because I'm greedy,

but because I seriously want to know if people are enjoying my writing,

since I don't want to spend my time writing a story that no one likes.

Kthanks.


End file.
